object_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
USB
USB is a Juror in Big Brother 12, returned in Big Brother 13 as a Juror, and came-back once more in Big Brother All-Stars 2 (14) BB12 Week 1 USB was already nominated, as the cast was fairly active socially. USB though, saved himself by winning the PoV Competition. Week 2, He was nominated once more, he didn't win the PoV this time though. He was saved by Tennis Racket, the person who won the PoV. Week 3 He won his first HoH competition, and nominated TV, and Map, who had previously nominated USB Week 2. USB was safe the following Week (4) and Week 5, won the HoH again, and nominated Disco Ball and TV. USB proceeded to win the PoV and use it on TV, and replacing him with Bottle, who was evicted. That was USB's last competition win until Week 9, where he was placing on the block. Week 10 he was placed on the block again, this time next to Tennis Racket, who had saved him Week 2. USB was evicted in a 4 to 0 vote. USB voted for Apple to win. BB13 USB returned to Big Brother 13, along with Basketball, Lego, and 3DS. USB had a better season this time around, but 4x more votes than BB12. USB stayed safe the first 3 weeks, unlike BB12. He didn't win the HoH Week 3 though. Week 4 he was nominated for the first time after Kite had to choose a replacement nominee. The votes tied at 7 to 7 against Butter, Kite picked Butter, so USB was safe. Week 5, He was nominated regularly, this time by Luigi Hat. USB didn't win the PoV, and survived a 9 to 4 vote against Atlas. USB was safe the next 2 Weeks (6 and 7) Week 8 He was nominated, by Mario Hat, which USB survived a 6 to 4 vote against Icicle. USB stayed under the radar for a while (Weeks 9-11) Before being nominated Week 12 by Mario Hat again. USB survived again against Asthma Inhaler, 4 to 2. Week 13 he was safe, Week 14 He was nominated again, this time by Rocket. USB actually won the PoV though, and Week 15 as-well after being nominated by Mario Hat. Week 16, He wasn't originally nominated, but was a replacement. He stayed safe in a 1 to 1 vote, which Globe voted Mario Hat. USB was evicted next Week though (17) as Lego cast the only vote to evict him. USB voted for Globe to win. BB14 - All-Stars 2 USB returned in Big Brother All-Stars, being 1 of 3 to have competed in three straight seasons. This season though, was USB's worst season. Weeks 1-4 USB really didn't do much, as he pretty much coasts. Week 5, He was nominated next to Chocolately. USB was safe in a close 7 to 6 vote, as Chocolatey was a bigger threat. He didn't do anything Week 6, and Week 7 won his first HoH competition since BB12. He used it to nominate Nail and Basketball, and then replace Basketball with Apple. USB was safe Week 8, but Week 9 was nominated, and evicted in a 7 to 2 vote against Party Hat. This was the first time USB failed to reach the Juror stage. Trivia USB is 2nd on the All-Time Most Votes Against list with 36, only 1 vote behind Lego's 37. USB is 1 of 3 people to have competed in three straight seasons. (BB 12,13,14) and Basketball